Falling in love is not easy
by kirsty92
Summary: Follow Ashley as she falls for her nephews father. Can they find a way to be together or will Ricky's commitment issues be a problem? not to mention her family and Adrian! Ashley/Ricky. Rated M for later chapters This story contains spoilers for secret life season 1 - 3 maybe some of season 4 also. But it will mostly be AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note: I do not own any of secret life or its characters many of the scenes in the first part of the story are of the offical episodes just Ashley central but other will be my own plot after season 2 episode 24 with some original scene that belong to the creator of secret life including season 3 episode 5 both episodes of which started the relationship(if you can call it that) between Ashley and Ricky i got my hopes up about them two wanting to see a proper relationship but they got Ricky together with Amy so i write this fan fiction to fulfill my needs._**

**Falling love is not easy**

Hi my name is Ashley Juergens; I am the daughter of Anne and George Juergens, sister of Amy and Robbie Juergens, Aunt of John Juergens-Underwood. I go to Grant high school but my story starts from the last year of middle school at least that's when my life changed with my sister's surprise for us all.

It took a few weeks but I began to notice subtle changes in my sister she had put on weight, she was getting herself some boobs, she was stuttering whenever confronted and my mom asks our doctor about a insurance bill that she got through the post about Amy the doctor pretended not to know I saw through it immediately she was just one of those people you know as a fake as soon as they open their mouths, we had run into her at the gas station.

When Amy went on her date with Ben Boykevich I stayed up waiting for her I was upset because mom and dad are constantly arguing she thinks his having an affair, I felt like my entire family was falling around me and there was nothing I could do I always came in second around my sister she was the good girl, this is because I did outrageous things to get me sent to the principal's office to get their attention of course it never lasted long they were always on to Amy soon enough after a few hours of shouting and lectures.

Anyway I was waiting up for her because I wanted to ask her a question which I knew if answered as a positive it could either make or break the family I suspected my 15 year old sister was pregnant.

When I asked her she stuttered asking me why I would ask that, I knew immediately I was correct Amy only ever stuttered when nervous or lying about something. She confirmed it and eventually revealed Ben was not the father but that she had in fact gotten pregnant before she started Ben when she had a one night stand with a guy from band camp who she got to know as she was starting the school he went to as a freshman after the summer was over Grant High not far from where we live, he apparently goes there as a sophomore had just finished his freshman year that summer.

I met him about a month after I found out about the pregnancy he came to our house to speak to Amy about wanting to be involved in the baby's life I had answered the door and thought him to be cute.

I didn't really have that many conversations with him throughout Amy's pregnancy but when the baby was being born and I sat in the waiting room with him while everyone was getting coffee we had a conversation, he asked me if I knew what Amy was going to name the baby and I told him it wasn't going to be Ricky, he asked me if I was this mean to Ben as I had said it rather meanly I told him Ben wasn't the one who got Amy pregnant and he asked me to be his friend as everyone who came to visit Amy would probably hate him and he need a friend, I asked him if he was capable of being a friend he didn't have an answer.

Watching as Ricky saw his son for the first time warmed my heart he was so scared of holding son I wondered why he looked so emotional that when he finally got the courage to hold him and looked like all his dreams had come true made me melt I think this is when I began to subconsciously develop feelings for my nephews father.

Amy treated Ricky horribly blaming him even when she was nice to him you could tell of the resentment which she didn't bother to hide, I just wanted to scream at her that she was being unfair to Ricky but I didn't well not scream it or put it bluntly anyway, I made snide comments here and there. Especially when she tried sucking up to him so that she could ask him to have john for the summer while she went off to Italy for the summer with Ben because she was insecure not to believe he wouldn't cheat.

Starting my very first day of high school my mom and sister kept badgering me into changing my outfit telling me to make an effort as it's my first day which I knew they would so I had already decided I would make a statement in my own way wearing a sexy knee length skimpy dress under the t-shirt and trouser I had picked and then took it off after Amy had left the car and mom had left then I made a very dramatic entrance into school causing all eyes to turn to me including Ricky my subconscious squealed in delight I however looked indifferent and make my way through the crowd.

I met Griffin at lunch time by my locker who informed he was gay and did not want to sleep with me he was a freshman there too and we had lunch together and became friends. Ricky came over to use as we were speaking by my locker and asked if he was bothering me and said he was just looking out for me I informed I didn't need anyone looking out for me and then me and Griffin walked off to lunch I could feel his eyes on me all the way done the hall.

When Adrian came to look at the house and Amy commented that there was no room in our house next door for me and dad if he sold the house we moved into after john was born to Adrian's family, Adrian said she would hate for me to have to put up with Amy so I could stay there with her and her family when I replied I'd think about it Ricky said I wasn't going to live with Adrian laughing at the impossibility didn't understand why but I don't him he could tell me what to do.

When Amy and Adrian let Ricky told me he didn't want Adrian living next door to Amy, I asked him if he was afraid she would catch he lying about where he was, he asked me if I thought he was afraid of her to which I replied ah a question not an answer he told me he didn't care if she caught him cheating and that he wished she would catch him cheating then she would break up with him, I asked him If that was why he wanted her to catch him cheating because she wanted her to break up with him or because he somehow wanted to her to stop him cheating on her, to which he replied he could stop, I told him he could do a probably do a lot of things he never thought he could do, he asked me "like what", "like be a good father maybe you could be a good guy for a change", "maybe I don't want to", "maybe you do", he looked at me and I knew I had hit a nerve.

This guy is looking at me in the hallway, Griffin comes up to me and asks if I want him to get rid of the guy for me, I tell him I don't know yet it is the same guy who showed an interest in me a few weeks previously and I thought him to be tempting on my pack with griffin not to date in high school his name is Mark when asking him of his intentions he tells Griffin to guess which I say I like which I did I found his wit funny, they argued over who could walk me to class I remarked that they could both walk me and I felt like Scarlet O'Hara and walked off to class, Mark didn't know who scarlet was an Griffin explained leaving me to be way ahead in front when Ricky caught up to me.

"Hey if you wanna go out you can double with me"_ 'I would love to go out with you on our own' _I quickly squash those thoughts

"What makes you think I wanna go out?"

"I've been watching you watch that guy, you wanna go out" _'he's been watching me?' _Why do I feel happy about that?

"Maybe"

"So who's gonna drive you he's a freshman and unlike your sister's boyfriend I doubt he has a driver"

"Well he hasn't asked me so"

"Maybe he can't get past your friend"

"Well then he can't go out with me"

"Don't you think guys are intimidated by you enough without having to get past a bodyguard?" _'I'm intimidating"_

"Intimidated by me, how so?" I ask me a mischievous smile on my face flirting with him a little I recognise but shake it off.

"Don't play games with me you know what I'm talking about" _Maybe subconsciously somewhere "does he find me intimidating? Is this a good thing?"_

"What?" I question at his remark hoping for him to elaborate

"Ok, I'm just trying to be nice here if you wanna go out, you can go out with Adrian and me" _Back to my previous thought 'I would love to go out with him on our own'_

"Do you go out" Referring to him and Adrian I had never known them to do anything but have sex

"We go out" as he says this Adrian comes over to us

"What's going on?" Adrian asks in a slightly curious tone obviously having over heard a part of our conversation

"This guy is trying to date Ashley and I told her if the two of them wanna go out with us sometime they can"

"Were going out?" She is clearly shocked

"We can go out" He says this in a slight tone that I can't help but think _'Is this just an excuse to be with me?' _but once again I squash the thought as soon as it comes

"Yeah ok" Adrian clearly happy over this turn of events

"Really" I direct my question at Adrian

"Yeah sure"

Mark comes up and says "hey" we walk away he asks if I wanna go out tonight, I ask him how because he doesn't drive he says his mom can take us, I don't want to meet the parents and he assures me she will stay in the car, I look behind us and see Ricky and Adrian looking at us, I can't help but wish Ricky is jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: I do not own any of secret life or its characters many of the scenes in the first part of the story are of the official episodes just Ashley central but other will be my own plot after season 2 episode 24 with some original scene that belong to the creator of secret life including season 3 episode 5 both episodes of which started the relationship(if you can call it that) between Ashley and Ricky I got my hopes up about them two wanting to see a proper relationship but they got Ricky together with Amy so I write this fan fiction to fulfil my needs.**_

**Falling in love is not easy**

**Ricky's Point Of View**

I watch as Ashley leaves talking to that Mark, I feel a surge of jealousy part of me wants to double with her so that I can spend time with her and I know that asking her out would cause major problems not to mention going there is out of the question what with her being my sons aunt an all. I realise Adrian is talking to me and stop staring.

"...Would we let her and her date go out with us?" I figured she had asked why, as she asked the question the term date ran through my mind, I didn't want Ashley to date this guy I didn't want Ashley to date any guy she was too young, _'But you like her' _Stupid subconscious I really don't wanna screw things up with my son and dating his aunt could do that after all I don't have legal rights. Which brings me back to Amy refusing to let me see my son around Adrian, I'm pissed at her for that I mean I don't say anything about Ben but no Amy knows best I respect her as my son's mother, I do but she can be so selfish at times it's unreal.

"Because Adrian you need to find a way to make Amy your friend, you make friends with Ashley, Amy will come around they're sisters." I hated the thought of using Ashley like that but I needed my son I love him so much I couldn't bear to lose him.

"Ok I've never had a sister, are you sure that how it works?"

I think I know a little bit more about women than you do" I walk off to class.

**Ashley's Point Of View**

I'm sitting in the kitchen of the house we are about to move out of and back in next door, I am talking to dad about my date tonight

"Do you mind if I go out tonight"

"With your new friend Griffin not at all you can go out with your number one gay anytime you want, who's driving?"

"Ricky" I say this as attentively as I can because I know he's not going to like me going out on a date with any guy much less Ricky driving us round on our date.

"Ricky?" I can hear the disbelieve and question in his voice he wants to know if Ricky is my date _'I wish' _Once again my stupid subconscious buts in on my thoughts

"Yeah were going out with Ricky and Adrian not griffin and me, this guy named Mark" Griffin knocks on the door and comes in

"Hi George, I need to speak to Ashley if I may"

"Who's Mark?" Dad directs the question at both Griffin and me, Griffin answers

"A-No-Good-Nick, I have to hear it from someone else that you're going out, I mean I thought you were thinking of going out I didn't know you were going out"

Before I can say anything my dad speaks up

"She's not going out" WHAT!

"You just said I could go out"

"With him" pointing to Griffin

Huh he gets on my nerves sometimes. I tell him mom is on bed rest to get rid of him

"What?" he questions then leaves to find her

I stand up and turn to Griffin

"Look it's no big deal, were just gonna hang out with Ricky and Adrian"

"Your just gonna hang out with two sluts" I get defensive about him calling Ricky a slut I mean sure the guy sleeps around but he has problems, problems which he uses sex as a an escape it's not like the girls don't give consent yet they blame him when he doesn't call them even though he is perfectly honest with them, they don't hear him when he says he doesn't want a commitment they sleep with him expect him to be the opposite of what he has told them then when he doesn't throw strops.

"Hey that slut just happens to be the father of my nephew" Figuring this would be a better reply than the rant inside my head

"And the other slut"

"What's wrong with Adrian you know what I like Adrian" This is true I kind of like her honesty I mean I know she can be a bitch but hey so can I

"Oh and my sister would be"

"A cautionary tale" Yeah right good girl Amy even though she gets pregnant she is still considered the good girl.

"Oh well, were probably going over to that church thing" Referring to Grace's TAG (Teen Abstinence Group)

"To the sex group"

"It's the no sex group"

"No thank you, no-no-no any talk of abstinence in a group is trouble" OMG this guy can seriously over react sometimes

My dad walks in

"I don't know who the hell Mark is but you're not going out with him or anyone else, your mother is on bed rest were are all staying in with her tonight"

"Alright, is everything okay?" He seems kind of angry did he and mom argue?

"It will be, just tell me where you were gonna go with some guy I haven't even heard of or met"

I told him about the TAG he asked me if Grace hadn't already had sex with Jack before, jack being her Ex boyfriend, he told me when I confirmed that they had that I didn't need to go and listen to teenager talk about not having sex because all that does is make you want to have sex and that I am not having sex.

He goes to walk up the stairs then tells me that we are gonna be spending time together as a family while mom is on bed rest. '_I wonder if that means Ricky will be over more' _No do not think like that!

Later that night Mark stopped by the house and knocked on the door, I stepped outside and closed the door behind me

"I just came by to tell you I'm sorry we couldn't hang out" Yeah right

"I don't believe you"

"Alright my mom's in the car with griffin right now and I'm kind of nervous she is gonna think I'm gay so I was hoping I could make a display of affection towards you" Excuse me does this guy seriously expect me to kiss him just so he can prove to his mother he is not gay and most certainly not if he is homophobic I told him exactly that

"I just came home from church with an openly gay guy how can you accuse me of being homophobic?" I see his point

"Wait your not using this mother excuse just to get me to kiss you are you?"

"Would that work" the nerve of this guy

"No"

We talked there for a while a I realised he wasn't all that bad I ended up kissing him it was ok for a first kiss an all but I couldn't help but think in the back of my mind that I wanted it to be Ricky.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: I do not own any of secret life or its characters many of the scenes in the first part of the story are of the official episodes just Ashley central but other will be my own plot after season 2 episode 24 with some original scene that belong to the creator of secret life including season 3 episode 5 both episodes of which started the relationship(if you can call it that) between Ashley and Ricky I got my hopes up about them two wanting to see a proper relationship but they got Ricky together with Amy so I write this fan fiction to fulfil my needs.**_

**Falling love is not easy**

Dad has given me the garage which he has refurbished into a room for me instead of having me sharing a room with Amy since John and Robbie are in my old room. Amy has thrown a strop because she thinks she deserves the bigger room.

Dad gave me some cash for my room and I asked him for a lift as I couldn't exactly get furniture on my bicycle, he couldn't take me because he has to take care of mom.

I walk out of my new room and into the kitchen, I look in the fridge when there is banging on the door, I look and see that it is Ricky his hands full with stuff, I open the door he comes in.

"Thanks"

"What's with all the stuff?"

"Diapers, food, juice, baby wipes, lotions, soap, etc, etc."

"I'll go get Amy" I really don't want to do that I would like to be alone with him

"No it's alright I'll put this stuff away I know where it goes"

"What's she in a bad mood about?" I assume he is talking about Amy

"Are you sure she's in a bad mood, how can you tell?" Amy is always in a bad mood lately

"Alright don't say anything bad about my son's mother okay" Despite saying this in a joking tone I can't help that my stomach tightens, had Amy not gotten pregnant would he have paid me any attention at school, would I still wear more revealing outfits I know I still do but I've cut back since I found out Amy was pregnant and my parents getting a divorce I wonder if Ricky would have noticed me if I still wore outfits like that or if he would just label me a stupid freshman or maybe he still sees me as that and I'm just a stupid freshman who also happens to be his sons aunt.

"If you insist"

"I insist" The smile he gives warms my heart, I love that smile

"My sister is upset that I got the garage, it's my new room"

"Why does she care about that?"

"Oh I don't know, it's bigger than her room"

"This is why I got sent on the errand from hell because you got the bigger room" He looks angry and had raised his voice slightly I was kind of taken aback

Clearly having seen me looking shocked he apologised

"I'm sorry I'm having a bad day" Amy doesn't think of anyone but her self

"Maybe you just need to get out for a while" I am hoping he will take me shopping, this way I get a ride and to spend time with him

"I'm supposed to watch John while Amy is watching your mom"

"My dad is watching my mom"

"I don't have any place to go really I just wasn't that excited about bulk shopping and then coming over here"

"I wanna go look for furniture for my room, maybe some yard sales or something, second hand stores, wanna take me?" Please say yes

"Yeah I'll take you, you wanna ask your dad first?"

"No I told you he's watching my mom, I'll leave them a note" As I turn around to get a piece of paper and a pen off the side I can feel him staring at me as a write the note, I can't help but wonder if he is looking at my bum, the thought makes me want to blush. Does he like me?

We leave the house and get into his car I'm acting all shy I don't know why I'm usually very blunt. Ricky starts the car and drives off.

I look at him every few seconds out of the corner of my eye, if e catches me he doesn't say anything's but every now and then a see a trace of a smirk on his face the thought makes me want to blush but I keep my cool I hope.

"So what kind of furniture do you want for your new room?" uh good question

"I don't know just you know a few things, throw pillows, a rug you know stuff like that"

"Okay, Betty you know Ben's dad's fiancé, she is having a yard sale today want me to take you there?"

"Yeah sure thanks" I smile at him, he smiles back I really do love that smile

We arrived at Betty's house we see Betty, Ben, Alice, and Henry look at us when they see us pull up. Ricky undoes my seatbelt for me then holds the end to me I take it from him our hands touching a little, I look up at him and he looks me in the eyes, I smile at him and I bite my lip and look down after a few seconds of looking back.

"Thanks" I tell him shyly

"No problem Ashley" I love the way he says my name _'No don't go there Ashley!'_

We get out the car and take a look around its kind of fun spending time with Ricky of course Ben, Alice and Henry are watching our every move we said hi to them and they said it back but not much else and I dragged Ricky off to look at some stuff I didn't really anything there I felt bad for wasting Ricky's time when he had been sent on errand for Amy I voiced it exactly so when we were in the car driving back home.

"I don't mind Ashley I enjoyed spending time with you even if you didn't find anything no point in buying a bunch of crap you don't want simply because you feel bad about wasting my time because you could never waste my time" he smiles at me I melt once again. This is very bad dangerously so.

"Really" I question

"Really" I smile back at him

We sit in a surprisingly comfortable silence on the way home

I and Ricky walk into the kitchen to see Amy, dad, and Adrian I ask them what's going on and Ricky says hi to Adrian

"Yeah hi" Adrian replies to Ricky

"Alright everybody out of the room except for Ricky" OMG why is he doing this

"Dad what are you doing, Ricky was just doing me a favour

"What's the matter with you didn't you see the favour he did for your sister and you have to ask me before you go on a date especially with him" This so isn't fair

"A date, no this wasn't a date" I hate how those words make me feel and the tone in which he said them as though the idea was ridiculous

"I'll just be next door" Adrian says and shuts the door behind her

"Yeah, she'll just be next door for the rest of my life, thanks dad" Amy moans then walks out, I can't believe Amy making everything about her again!

"Just when I was starting to trust you" What!

"What I do?" my question exactly

"You didn't do anything, dad he didn't do anything" I angrily walk out the room I am so annoyed at him for this, Ricky has done nothing but try and as far as I'm concerned that's the most he can do.

I sit on the stairs and listen to their conversation

"She asked me to take her to a garage sale, I took her so what" Dads not gonna hear that at all, I know before he even speaks

"So what she's 14" WE WERE NOT ON A DATE! He gets me so mad

"She's Amy's sister, my son's aunt I would never go anywhere near her, I would never do anything with Ashley, I do have some boundaries you know" Every word pierced my heart, I felt like crying but I didn't I just sat and listened ignoring the urge.

"Do you, where were your boundaries last year at band camp" Low Blow Dad

"Wow, I mean is this the pot calling the kettle black, why are you any better than I am, why does everyone always think they are better than I am!" I don't think that I can tell he is upset by the way people treat him I just want to give him a hug and comfort him

"Because apparently you never learn from your mistakes" HIS TRYING!

"Don't ok, just don't I'm trying I'm really trying I've got a job, I'm living on my own, I'm giving Amy every dime I can give her, I am spending all the time I can here with my son and I would never think about touching Ashley never" I was really liking the speech until the part about never touching Ashley.

"I think you would, I think you would think about it" Trust dad to ignore his speech about all Ricky's doing in favour of the thing he thinks his right about, it is while I'm think this that a realise Ricky gave a short pause I listen for his reply

"But I wouldn't do it" OMG-OMG-OMG he thinks about it, us, me WOW!

"Believe me I'm not the one you got to worry about its not me, I'm not going there but there are plenty of guys that would and her hanging around with some guy who is gay is not going to discourage any of them and if she does get in trouble it is because you provided a place for her to get in trouble" What does that mean, is he actually trying to discourage dad from giving me my room, is he jealous of the guy who will supposedly try go out with me, or is he simply making a point.

I walk into the kitchen

"That's because he trusts me completely, don't you dad?" he just looks at me and I realise he doesn't trust me he assumes that because Amy screwed up when she was my age that I'm going to do the same things it is completely unfair that I'm being punished because of my sisters mistakes, isn't the way you're supposed to learn is from your own mistakes not others I'm not saying I'm going to get pregnant but to be distrusted simply because my sister was stupid makes me hate her even more.

I walked out the room and few minutes later I am in the garden and I see dad running to the garage, I follow him

"I'm such an idiot!" I hear him exclaim

"Yeah I agree" I say walking into the garage

He turns round at my voice

"I trust you I do, I just got scared that's all" talk about digging himself a hole

"Scared I'd have sex which means you really don't trust me"

"No Ashley I do, but Ricky he's..." I internally roll my eyes

"He's what, an abused kid who's stuck it out gone to years of therapy and tried to make a better life for himself, Ricky's not a bad guy dad his just a guy who has had a bad life" I try to make him understand Ricky a little better but it falls on deaf as usual and he hear what he wants to hear to win his argument

"That's what scares me that right there" Can he see that I have feeling for Ricky is he just worried Ricky will break my heart if he gives into my feelings for him, even though I know deep down its lying since I do have feeling for Ricky on surface it's the truth because I didn't ask him as date exactly so I tell my dad

"I asked him to take me, I just felt like getting out the house for a while, look I'm excited about the new room, I'm just not excited about being back in the house it's attached to, I thought I wanted you and mom to get back together but then that means that I have got to get back together with Amy and I really don't want to"

"You didn't ask Ricky to take you just to torture Amy did you?" Grrrrrrrrrrr NOT EVERTHING IS ABOUT Amy!

"No"

"I would be really upset with you if you did do that" Amy had a one night stand with Ricky she never had feelings for him a crush yeah sure but not real feelings she just so happened to get pregnant I get Ricky having to be in her life for John but she should not get control over who he should date! Although the thought of being out with Ricky even innocently as I was would upset Amy crossed my mind but not until I was out the door I told him exactly that.

"You and Amy should talk" No way!

"I don't feel like talking to Amy"

"Ashley I wasn't asking you, I was telling you" I stare at him defiantly I really do not want to talk to her why can't he just respect my decisions I walk out and go to our house next door I am sitting at the kitchen table crying with all our packed things around me when there is a knock on the door, I get up to answer it and see Ricky, I open it wiping my eyes.

"What the matter" I can't help feel hope at his worried tone

"Nothing" Not wanting him to think I'm being stupid

"Something" he clearly isn't going to drop it on his own so I change topics

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you dad is he here" Why after the way he treated him

"No he isn't you can come in if you want" He looks hesitant yet wanting to aswell almost as though he is trying to walk a very thin line my mind refer to my dad's question of if he thinks about being with me and he answered but I wouldn't do it, is he tempted by me should I push this to get what I want and possibly destroy his relationship if only mutual friendship with his son's mother, my sister.

He comes in and I get us 2 cans of soda from the fridge, I told him I overheard his conversation with my dad that I was listening on the stairs and that's how I came in when I did, he told me of his conversations with Amy, he was unpacking the baby thing he had gotten earlier and she come in and that she told him that she didn't think he should be with me by himself and that she told him I had condoms, and that he told her I was too young to have sex and she told him that she was too young and that he talked her into having sex I can tell this upset him I know Amy liked to blame Ricky refusing to take responsibility for what happened, he told me the story of bad camp that they were making out and he didn't plan and that if he did he would have had a condom, he said Amy finally admitted she knew it wasn't all his fault and that's why she was so angry all the time.

He told me he told her that he thinks she takes her anger out on john by not enjoying him and that she couldn't decide who he dates and that she doesn't have full control over who holds john just because she doesn't like who he is dating and she replied in kind that she really hated him, he told me that he told her that he knows she hates him even when she is nice to him. I can see the tears in his eyes I know that he wants to be the best father he can be and Amy's need to have control even from Ricky pushes him out the way I know it kills him I don't know how I know since I haven't spend all that much time with him but I feel like we connect, I told him about my conversation with dad in the garage and apologised for the grieve he was getting for doing me a favour, he said he was happy to spend the time with me, I smile at him.

We sit talking about how I feel about high school which I hate he told me about how he feels about John being a privilege to him and that's why he won't fight Amy for legal rights, I don't want them to go to court but I do think he should get some kind of written agreement so he gets a set time with john not just when Amy says it's ok. We are laughing and just handing out when Ricky see's dad looking at us through the window, he tells me as I wait for him to come over but he doesn't I say good bye to Ricky and he goes home I'm sad to see him go I was having a good time with him both earlier before we came home to dad and Amy and just now.

I go across to the house into the kitchen to find dad cracking eggs with pancake ingredients on the counter top

"Hi, Ricky went home, he saw you looking at us"

"Yeah I was looking at you, but I didn't come over because I trust you, want some pancakes?" I love pancakes

"Are those for mom?"

"Yep"

"Yeah I might have one" or two

"So what were you and Ricky talking about" Oh here we go

"Stuff"

"Please, please don't go there" I understand his worry Ricky got Amy pregnant after all but I wish he would realise that Ricky didn't force himself on Amy and Amy knows what a condom is too, I know he doesn't want to acknowledge that but to be mean to Ricky just to preserve his memory of innocent Amy is unfair but I decide to humour him

"I have no interest in going there, I like him as a friends and cause he is the father of my nephew" Both reasons why it would be hard for us to be more than friends

"Don't encourage him to be more than that ash, please don't encourage him to be more than the kids father, I know his trying and that his a good guy but she already has a good guy"

"Yeah I know and besides Ricky's not in love with Amy he's in love with Adrian" Unfortunately I wonder if its real love he feels for her or if she is just the first person who he feels comfortable returning to her bed over and over again rather than his usual one night stand no phone call or committed relationship tradition.

"Yeah well maybe Adrian can handle him but not Amy and most certainly not you" I can't help my feeling for Ricky and I think I would be good for him I think I could handle his issues, I suppose only time will tell.

_**Authors note: Hello could you please review this story I know at the minuet it is mainly scene's from the show but I am just discovering the back-story at the moment please be patient my story will evolve soon.**_


End file.
